Perfect
by TveitsBoyfriend
Summary: Hanschen and Ernst escape from a New Years party, before waking up to a surprise.


**Thanks for support on other stories! Here, I just decided to veer away from the "Hanschen-helping-Ernst" stuff, and go for a bit of shameless pashing. Oh my beating heart...**

Sitting on the squashy leather sofa, Ernst stared at the clock, wordlessly willing it to go faster so he could escape the tedious bounds of the Rilow's New Year's Party. Ernst generally hated all adult social gatherings but he had to admit, Hanschen's overly pretentious parents' functions topped the vapidity scale. He knew Hanschen hated them as much as he did, but he also knew Hanschen tended to escape them and spend the evening in his room. And as he'd seen hide nor hair of him that evening, Ernst had assumed that was what he'd done tonight.

'Enjoying yourself?'

Or not.

The voice was sultry and dripping with sarcasm and instantly recognisable so Ernst was prepared for the flutter in his stomach when he turned and saw Hanschen leaning over the back of the sofa.

'Hanschen,' he grinned, resisting the urge to kiss him in the middle of the crowded living room. 'Yes, your parent's party is very...'

'You can say it. Dull. You should be thankful you didn't have to listen to my mother's relentless nattering about tonight.'

Ernst smiled sympathetically. 'I thought you'd just spend the night upstairs...'

'My original plan, but I'd hate to think of you down here on your own, when we could be alone together, doing something a lot more... _exciting_,' he breathed the last part in Ernst's ear, causing him to blush heavily. Satisfied with the smaller boys endearing reaction, Hanschen added 'Come out to the barn with me.'

Ernst was up and next to Hanschen before he'd even finished the sentence. Hanschen smirked and led him out the back door before anyone could notice them.

It was a matter of seconds before Hanschen had ushered Ernst in and was bolting the door shut, and even less time for the two of them to start envisioning the night ahead with growing excitement.

'I don't think I've been in here before,' Ernst said thoughtfully as he looked around.

'No-one has, really. It's just here for the sake of it. And somewhere for Ilse to stay from time to time but my parents don't really know about that.'

'So it's all ours?'

'Yes it is.'

Ernst turned to Hanschen and looked up into his eyes. The barn was warm and spacious, and a panel of moonlight was streaming in through a small window just under the ceiling, illuminating Hanschen's god-like face with an almost heavenly glow, and the gentle sound of music could be heard coming from the house. The moment was perfect, and about to get even better.

They kissed softly, lips barely touching as Ernst slipped his hands over Hanschen's shoulders, and Hanschen encircled Ernst's waist with his hands. They started to dance gently in the middle of the barn, slowly stepping in time to the music, bodies getting closer and closer until the moment couldn't get any more intense.

They kissed passionately, stumbling across the floor until Ernst was backed up against the wall. One of Hanschen's hands rested on Ernst's cheek while the other darted shamelessly to the small of his back, dropping lower as he pulled him closer.

Hands fumbled blindly for clothes and random body parts as things heated up and they fell backwards onto a pile of hay. The sound of their friends and family welcoming in the New Year could be heard coming from the house, but the boys were oblivious as they celebrated in their own way.

**(A/n: Lol.)**

They'd fallen asleep entangled in each other's arms, clothes and a blanket Hanschen had grabbed the night before, and blissful looks still fresh on their faces. In the morning they were much the same, save for the short redhead sitting opposite them, painting.

Hanschen let out a strangled, high pitched noise as he awoke and saw Ilse, and immediately pulled the blanket up higher on himself.

'Ilse!' he cried in a hushed shout. 'What are you doing here?'

'Well I needed somewhere to stay, so I came here. And you two looked so sweet, come see.' She beckoned him over.

Hanschen reluctantly got up, at the same time pulling his trousers up with some difficulty, and had a look at her canvas.

'It's...' he started aimlessly, though he was sure the word was: perfect. Whether that was what they really looked like or just Ilse's skilled painting, he was impressed and a little smug. In the painting they were almost glowing with happiness and looked so right in each other's arms that there was no other word. Hanschen felt a billowing sense of pride as he looked across at the sleeping Ernst, who looked like an angel lying among the hay.

'I know,' Ilse smiled, mentally finishing Hanschen's sentence for him. 'I'm sure the boys in the colony will love it. There are many like you two, you know.'

Hanschen winced at the term "Like you two" but nodded nonetheless.

'I'm going to call it "Loves Young Dream."' Ilse finished proudly.

Hanschen looked over at Ernst once more. 'Perfect.' He said.

**Ah, the good old pointless Hernst story =]**

**Okay, I know I said in this I was veering away from the Hanschen helping Ernst thing? I have one more oneshot like that, y'know Hanschen's more sensitive side? Up for it?**

**X**


End file.
